


A Night of Celebration

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [58]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's Roy's party for being elected as Fuhrer.<br/>Disclaimer:  These characters belong to Arakawa. All hale!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



> Written for Bob_Fish in hopes of a happy birthday!

X X X

The official party for his election was held in the grand ballroom of the Armstrong estate, as previously, the parade grounds were the place for celebrations, and considering Roy wanted dancing rather than troop maneuvers, and an orchestra rather than a marching band, the parade grounds wouldn’t do. “You will need to redesign one of the empty buildings if you want something like that,” Grumman told him, but Alex Louis Armstrong volunteered the Armstrong mansion for the celebration, and Roy had taken him up on it.

It was a swirl of color and music, a great success, if those patting his back could be believed. Roy nodded, smiled, posed for photographs. Somewhere close by, he knew Hawkeye kept an eye out, though he wondered where she might have hidden away her pistols this time.

“Congratulations, sir!”

The voice was familiar but it actually took Roy a few seconds to recognize it, surprise and delight coloring his voice as he shook the young man’s hand. “Alphonse! I wasn’t aware you would be here tonight.”

He smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Roy studied the younger Elric, remembering the last time he’d seen Alphonse, for a brief meeting just before he’d left for Xing. The quiet strength Alphonse had always shown was even more evident now. He was comfortable in his own skin, not to mention the tuxedo he wore, the champagne flute held lightly in his hand and a sweet, somewhat ironic smile on his face. “I’m glad you came,” Roy said, meaning it for one of the few times this evening. “Thank you.” Nodding, he went on. “You look well. Xing must agree with you.”

His smile broadened. “It’s a very interesting country.”

“I’m sure.” Roy smiled in return. “I don’t suppose you’d like an ambassadorship…?”

Alphonse snorted, waving off the offer. “Oh, no. I’d be trapped in the Imperial City. It’s a lot more fun out in the provinces.” The gleam in his eye told Roy Alphonse had indeed been having a wonderful time outside of the Imperial City.

“And your brother?”

“He hasn’t made it to Xing yet. And he’s around somewhere.” Alphonse twisted from side to side, even going so far as to rise on his toes. “I’m not going to tell you how hard it was to convince him to wear a tuxedo! He fought the whole time. It was almost as bad as giving a cat a bath.”

“I’m sure the effort was worth it,” Roy said. He tapped his flute against Alphonse’s. “Come and see me before you go back to Xing.”

“I’ll do my best, sir.” Alphonse smiled again, and let Roy move on to the rest of the celebrants.

X X X

“Just a few minutes, Major,” Roy whined, backing around a corner and out of the view of Hawkeye’s narrowed eyes. “I need to retie my shoes, and I’m not doing that where everyone can see me.” Well, he needed to take a piss, too, but that was another matter entirely. Still, the squeaky new shoes were cutting into his feet, and he wanted some relief from them.

Roy kicked off the shoes without loosening the ties, pushing them up under a hall table and out of the way, continuing down the hall. It was quiet down here, the orchestra sounding sweeter and more plaintive as its sounds wended down the halls. Roy took a deep breath, letting his shoulders slump as he exhaled. It felt good to get away from everyone, even if it was just for a few seconds.

The sound, a soft chuckle, intimate and warm, surprised him, and Roy’s curiosity was piqued. He could make out murmured voices as he drew closer to their source, finding a partially open door and leaning sideways to peer through it.

Roy caught a glimpse of curving, feminine flesh as the woman slipped the straps of her dress back up over her shoulders. The man bent his head to kiss the back of her neck, doing up the buttons along her spine. She leaned back into his hands, and he slid them around her, resting them on her stomach then trailing them up over her breasts as he kissed her again. She slapped playfully at his hands, turning in his arms to loop her arms around his neck and they kissed again, warm, affectionate, and with just a hint of fervor left over from their earlier tryst.

“You need to finish getting dressed,” she said, tugging lightly at his long hair.

“Hmm. I guess.” The distaste was evident in his voice. “Or we could just go out through the gardens. No one’s going to notice we’ve left.”

“Al would!”

Roy stepped back before a rejoinder could be offered, quietly heading back the way he had come. He found his shoes, made use of the toilet, and rejoined the party with a smile and a nod. If he seemed distracted, it could be waved away as to the plans for the next week. Only Hawkeye would figure it was from something else, but she’d always been able to read him, far too well.

He wasn’t sure he could share the image still burned in his mind with Hawkeye. He’d never thought Edward would ever figure out where his penis was, much less how to use it with a woman who obviously enjoyed it, not to mention in someone else’s house during a large party. Roy sighed, nabbing a champagne flute from a server’s tray, taking a sip in an attempt to wash the memory away. “I guess Fullmetal really has grown up.”

He just wished he never had to see proof of it again.

X X X


End file.
